


Start the Season Off Right

by OhNylL



Series: 30 Fics of Winter [1]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Christmas Sweaters, Holiday Sweaters, Jokes, M/M, jingle bells, really bad jokes, tacky sweaters, ugly patterns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNylL/pseuds/OhNylL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate bullies Billy in to wearing a super tacky sweater that she bought for him. What she didn't tell him was that it was all Teddy's idea. After Billy finds out, revenge is bitter cold followed by comfortingly warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start the Season Off Right

**Author's Note:**

> Found a writing challenge with a winter theme to it. It's supposed to be a 'one a day' type of thing -but I think, so long as I get this finished before the Holidays, I'll be good. X'D

"I don't know about this..." Billy sighed as he held up the semi-offensive clothing. Kate just grinned like the Cheshire-Cat, standing there in front of him, dressed in a horrible red knit sweater that read _Merry Christmas_ under her breasts. The chest area itself was designed to look like her breasts were about to fall out of the tight sweater, but low and behold -that was the supposed joke of the clothing. 

"It'll be fine, Billy...c'mon, put it on." She wasn't taking no for an answer. Her ponytail bobbed behind her as she moved forward to grab at Billy's shirt. He took a step backwards in an attempt to get away from her, but he tripped over his own feet and the two of them fell to the ground in a loud thump. Kate quickly took advantage of the situation and pulled Billy's t-shirt over his head, letting out a low whistle, "Damn boy, are you sure you want to stay gay?"

"Stay gay. Really Kate?" He shook his head, chuckling softly as she bit her lower lip -hiding another grin that wanted to split her face in two, "Alright...alright, I'll put the sweater on."

"I kind of have your t-shirt, so unless you want to run around topless...which I'm sure myself and one other member wouldn't mind, it is slightly on the cold side." Kate waved the black and red t-shirt above her head in victory as she spoke. Turning around to walk out of Billy's room she stopped at the door and looked back, "By the way, we have a meeting in an hour. If you're not wearing your sweater, there will be dire consequences." Smiling, Kate blew him a kiss as she tossed his shirt on the floor and disappeared out the door. Billy heard her skip down the stairs, say goodbye to his parents, and then the front door closed. She was gone. But the sweater was not.

He picked it up from where he had dropped it on the floor and raised it to eye level. He wrinkled his nose, there was no way he was going to wear it, and tossed it on his bed before going to retrieve his t-shirt and pulled it back over his head. The twinkling lights on the front of the sweater blinked in his peripheral vision and he closed his eyes. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he wondered if maybe Kate's dire consequences would be worth it. Worth not embarrassing himself in front of the entire world. Worth not being asked questions by his parents if he was caught leaving the house in it. It was definitely worth it to not have Teddy see him in it...wasn't it? 

Billy rubbed his side, there was still a faint bruise from the last time he was on the receiving end of Kate's dire consequence, and Tommy still refused to be left alone with her for longer than a few minutes (he wouldn't even talk about what she did to him). He gave the sweater another side long glance and sighed, "I just...wont take my jacket off." He murmured, and pulled the wool sweater on over the top of his t-shirt.

It was even more uncomfortable than it looked. The wool itched his skin where the undershirt didn't protect it and it was a lot tighter than he had originally thought it was going to be. In the back of his mind, Billy started going through a list of possible things that he could have done over the last few months that made Kate turn her wrath on him and ended with this as his punishment. Though the dark blue looked good on him, he mentally whined as he caught himself in the mirror. _Happy Chanukah_ was scrawled across the top with a menorah bellow it. That alone would have made it bearable; had his Oma knitted it for him and he only had to wear it around the house while she visited, but no -there was more. The candles in the menorah were lit. Not in the "we're going to softly glow on your shirt and you can't tell unless the lights are off" way but in the "we blink in an alternating pattern and shine brighter than a million suns" kind of way. 

"William, your friend Kate just called to remind you to not be late for your little get together." His mother called as she approached the door. Billy turned, hoping to reach the bedroom door and keep it closed before she opened it. No such luck. The two of them stared at one another for a short moment before she burst out in to laughter, Billy hung his head and groaned as he pressed his palms into his eyes. "Wait until your Oma sees that one. I'm sure she'll love it."

"Mom no...please...keep this a secret until I die." He wished he hadn't said that as soon as it left his mouth. Given who he really was, and what he was doing in his spare (and sometime not so spare) time, it was quite possible that his secret sweater promise wouldn't be kept very long.

She smiled and chuckled softly, "Of course dear." Billy groaned again. He knew that tone. That was her, I'll say what you want me to and do the opposite -tone of voice that she used on his father all the time. 

Billy grabbed his jacket off the back of his desk chair and zipped it up, until only the white trim around the collar was visible and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I have to get going, or I'm going to be late."

Stepping to the side, both of them made their way down the stairs together. Billy stopped at the bottom to give his mother a hug and she returned it, "Say hi to Teddy for me."

"I will." The door closed behind him and he leaned against it for a moment. Shit. He had managed to forget that Teddy was going to be there. Teddy was going to see him in this sweater.

###

Billy decided to walk today, all the way to their hideout, despite the chilly wind and snow that started to fall. He couldn't bring himself to get a taxi or even hop the subway to a closer location. He didn't want to go to the meeting at all but knew he had to. 

Eventually, after kicking snowbanks and slipping on black ice, Billy was opening the door and grateful to be out of the cold winter afternoon.

"It's about time you showed up. Geeze, you're so slow. We were about to start without you." Tommy was standing in front of Billy the moment he had the door closed behind him, talking just as fast as he always did though Billy had learned how to catch enough words to be able to understand what the speedy blond meant,

"I didn't exactly want to be here right now. Kate kind of..."

"Kate kind of what?" The young lady in question asked as she sauntered over to the boys, grinning when Tommy side stepped away from her -the quickest Billy had ever seen him move. The two of them must have been the only ones there before he arrived. Billy chuckled softly but hide it behind a sigh,

"Kind of harassed me in to wearing this gawd awful sweater."

"Don't think you're so special." Tommy hissed, finally unfolding his arms from in front of his chest. Even though it wasn't a sweater, it was still really bad. The t-shirt was bright red, and in white lettering said _My Yule Log is Huge_. There was also a picture of an actual Yule Log stamped above the wording. Billy snickered,

"I don't think that t-shirt is telling the truth."

"Wouldn't you like to know." Tommy growled. Both boys wrinkled their noses at the same time and shuddered, turning their backs on each other. Kate laughed,

"C'mon boys, let's go sit and wait for the others." She turned and walked off, swinging her hips a little more then she did when she had left Billy's earlier that day. He looked over at Tommy and grinned,

"I think she likes you."

"...whatever." Tommy mumbled, ducking his head to hide the blush that started to creep over his cheeks, as he followed behind her.

Billy sighed and took his jacket off. As much as he had planned on keeping it on all day, it was just too hot inside to wear it any longer. Besides, if Teddy made fun of him too much -he'd just zap him, or wish him away, or something. Something...whatever that something ended up being, he was sure that he would never live it down. Ever.

Somewhere, in the other room, Billy could hear Kate and Tommy arguing. He smiled as he half listened, hanging his jacket up on the hook, and slowly started to make his way down the hall. His stomach growled when he had almost reached his destination and decided to make a small detour. Not paying attention to where he was walking, he crashed into a solid, bright green and itchy, form. 

"Hey Bee." The form chuckled. Billy swallowed, hard, "Nice sweater." There was a grin. Billy hadn't looked up yet, frankly he didn't want to. He just closed his eyes and started wishing that this day had never happened. "H-hey, now, Billy stop that."

Warm arms wrapped around his shoulders and Billy sighed as he slumped against the toned chest, "You're the last person I wanted to see today..." he groaned, burying his face in the crook of Teddy's neck.

Teddy let out another chuckle as he tightened his hold around Billy, "And why's that?" Oh he knew exactly why. Kate had told him about the shirt she had bought for Tommy and the sweater that she herself had fallen in love with. Teddy had bribed her, though it hadn't taken much, to buy one for Billy as well. The shifter didn't care that he himself also had to endure the itchy wool of the sweater she had surprised him with, but he knew that it would be worth it to see Billy wearing his. 

"Because Kate dressed me in this horrible, itchy, tacky and mildly offensive sweater that..." Billy blinked when he rubbed his cheek against Teddy's shoulder and leaned back slightly, "She got you too, then?"

"What makes you think she got me?" Teddy grinned. Billy took a step back when Teddy dropped his arms, so that he could get a real look at what his boyfriend was wearing. Sure enough it was a bad sweater, but at least Teddy's didn't have any words on it. No. Instead it had three reindeer humping one another. And it was a horrible, not-quiet-lime green colour. At least Teddy's didn't have flashing lights. 

"Are you telling me that, you willingly put that...thing on?"

"I don't know about you, but people stopped helping me get dressed a long time ago."

"Shut it Altman," Billy grumbled, punching Teddy in the chest, "Kate pretty much tore my t-shirt in half trying to get me in to this sweater in the first place. It's like she's stronger than you when she really wants to get something done...forcefully."

"Well, if you don't want to wear it that much," Teddy started as he slipped his hands under the hem of the sweater -only to come into contact with the t-shirt underneath it. He pouted, "Why are you wearing another shirt?"

Billy laughed softly, "Because this sweater itches...but maybe, after the meeting, you can help me take it off?" He leaned up and placed a quick kiss on Teddy's nose. The blond chuckled as he let his hands fall back down to Billy's hips,

"I think I can manage that."

"Good, because we're about to start the meeting and we're not going to wait for you two to wake up from post-sex naps." Tommy's voice came from the doorway, he looked flustered -probably embarrassed from walking in on the end of their conversation. Billy blushed lightly, along with his reincarnated twin, and Teddy laughed,

"I'm sure Kate wouldn't mind." He grinned. 

Tommy made an undistinguished noise and turned, leaving them alone in the kitchen once more. Teddy leaned in for a real kiss when Billy put a finger on his lips, "After, Altman. After."

"Fine." He sighed and settled for kissing Billy's forehead before letting him go so the meeting could start -and more importantly, finish.


End file.
